


Pizza Time

by Mom_Friend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Friend/pseuds/Mom_Friend
Summary: Keith arrives home to find a surprise waiting for him with his boyfriend in the kitchen.





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that one "Hotel? Trivago." ad while procrastinating my japanese homework and this is what happened.  
> Also, this is literally just a shitpost im so sorry.  
> This is also kinda a way to let anyone who wants to know know that i haven't abandoned any of my fics, school and life have just been kicking my ass. I have several things in the works, including the conclusion to left brain right brain, an entirely new one-shot langst, and a special surprise one y'all might enjoy. I also have a shitton of prompts and stuff so that might be coming out eventually.  
> Anyway!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

When Keith enters the apartment he’s immediately hit with the aroma of fresh-baked, greasy, delicious pizza. Normally, he’d assume Hunk was behind it, but he was out of town visiting family leaving Lance alone for the weekend. Toing off his shoes and removing his jacket, Keith meanders to the kitchen, where he sees Lance hovering over a steaming pizza box. “Hey babe,” He huffs out a laugh as he watches Lance jump in surprise before hastily placing the box down and rounding on him.  
“Keeeeeeeith! It’s not nice to sneak up on people! I could’ve dropped the pizza!” Lance pouts as he makes his way across the kitchen to give Keith a kiss. He, of course, returns it graciously.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry.” Keith smirks at Lance before bumping their foreheads together and humming. “It smells wonderful in here, did you get a pizza delivery?”  
Lance stiffens in his arms. His bright blue eyes widen dramatically as he takes three steps back from his raven-haired boyfriend. “Keith, this isn’t delivery.” Lance looks gravely into his eyes.  
“It’s Digiorno.”


End file.
